


Tom Hiddleston One shots

by SerendipityFinch



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, God I wish this was real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipityFinch/pseuds/SerendipityFinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy one shot thing ft Tom and snuggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom Hiddleston One shots

I hummed quietly to myself as I dribbled honey in eclectic patterns on the bread. As was common in the early morning, my mind was somewhere far away, so far away that I didn’t notice the presence of another body behind me until I hear a foot scuff on the floor close behind me. I gave a startled yelp and span round, heart pounding. I clapped a hand over my mouth as I saw my would be assailant was in fact a very sleepy Tom, hands frozen in the process of mussing his bed hair into place as he stared confusedly at the honey now splattered across his bare chest. I fought back my own grin as a wry smile crept onto his face as he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. “Hmm,” he mused, glancing back down at the golden syrup clinging to him. “Are you going to eat me now?” Tom joked. I bit my lip and gave a coy smile, placing the honey dipper back in the jar as I stepped over to him. My heart fluttered as I reached up to cradle the side of his face and pulled him down till his face was barely a breath from mine, savouring the delicate, hesitant moments before the kiss, made so much more perfect by the battle between hesitation and desire in Tom’s eyes. Slowly, he too slid his hands to cup my face and, never breaking eye contact, pulled my lips to meet his. The butterflies in my stomach exploded into a swirl of feeling for which there was no word, a feeling that was fire and ice and beautiful things, a feeling that only Tom’s touch could bring. This kiss ended and left me just as heady as every time before but a mischievous sparkle burst to life in my eyes. My other hand drifting to Tom’s waist, I pushed myself up onto my tiptoes and placed another gentle kiss on his jaw before trailing down his neck and eventually to the smooth skin of his chest. I looked back up at him, holding his blue eyed gaze as my hands slid to rest gently on his shoulder blades. He looked slightly bewildered as I began de-honeying him with gentle open mouthed kisses, the salty tang of his skin mixing pleasantly with the sweetness of the honey. Tom’s hands hung in the air for a moment before coming to rest on my shoulders. I couldn’t be sure, but I could have sworn that he pulled me closer. As I kissed my way across his chest I could feel his heart pounding and I let my lips linger, awed that I could make anyone feel like that. Too soon the honey ran out and I no longer had any excuse to let my lips continue their exploration. As I went to step away, Tom’s hands caught me and held me still with a strength that surprised me and made me feel small and safe. I looked into his soft blue eyes and was trapped like a deer in headlights, mesmerised by the smouldering fire that glowed there and that sent the butterflies flying. But not butterflies, I decided. Butterflies were too soft, too fleeting and delicate and could be blown away with a single gust of wind. No, not butterflies, moths. Moths drawn to the flame in the pale eyes in front of me, sending me spinning as they tried to fly in a fluttery cloud out my mouth. And so we stood, faces nearly touching, lips so close I could feel the warmth of his radiating onto mine. The thrill of his proximity sent exquisite chills through me, making me shiver and leaving a ripple of goose bumps dancing over my skin. Tom’s eye broke from mine as he frowned at the effects of his closeness. As one of his gentle hands slip from my shoulder up to my neck to smooth them away, I shivered again and a new wave of goose bumps spread before they too were vanished by a gentle caress. “Are you cold?” he murmured quietly, the sound of his voice sending my heart beating at a million miles an hour. I shook my head and smiled. “No,” I whispered, laying one hand over his and pulling it down to rest over my racing heart. For a moment Tom looked confused, glancing down at his hand as my heart tried to flutter away but was trapped by the cage his hand formed. “Tom?” I waited as his eyes returned to mine. He surprised me for a second that morning, pulling me in for another, firmer kiss and started pulling me slowly back the way he had come, a grin sneaking onto his lips as they pressed against mine. “I think,” lips met mine again for a few seconds as we stepped further from the kitchen, “We,” more kisses, “Should go,” his destination became clear, “Back,” one more, demanding kiss, “To bed,” I swore I was about to melt, “Love.” And with that his pace quickened, mouth never leaving mine as we made our way back to the bedroom, leaving the jar of honey sitting alone and forgotten on the bench.

 

I lay curled up against Tom with one of his arms around me, the other hand clasping a book as he read to me while I traced meaningless patterns on his skin, following the faint contours of his muscles with feather light fingertips. Gradually I found the places that unsettled him, places that when my fingers skimmed made him tense and tremble, the steadiness of his voice wavering almost imperceptibly. Eventually Tom gave up on the story and the book clunked to the floor as he rolled to face me, nose to nose and with this other arm draped over me. I relished the closeness, completely new to this kind of intimacy with another person. I let my eyes roam over his face, burning every detail into memory. The slight inconsistencies of colour in his eyes, the shadow of stubble that added an appealing roughness to his face and tickled me as he brought his lips onto mine. The moths in my stomach burst back into life with a vengeance and my breathing hitched as gradually the kiss grew deeper and more intense. Everywhere we touched fire burned and so I was engulfed in flames. Time became meaningless and all that mattered was the moment. That was, of course, until a phone began to ring.

 

We both groaned as Tom’s phone buzzed and chimed on the nightstand. He tried to break free and reach the phone but I refused to let him go, keeping myself firmly between him and the edge of the bed so that no matter how far he stretched he couldn’t reach the phone. I added to his difficulty by refusing to relinquish his lips, if anything trying harder to keep Spencer’s attention on me. After a few more stolen kisses he managed to reach his phone.

“Hello?” I heard Luke’s voice crackle through the phone and snatched it from Tom’s grasp before he could reply, “Hi, you’ve reached the message bank of Tom Hiddleston. His lips are otherwise occupied at the moment, so he can’t come to the phone. Please leave a message and if you’re lucky he’ll get back to you.” I grinned at Tom’s aghast expression as Luke laughed at the other end of the line. “Sorry love, I need your Tom now,” Luke chuckled before turning serious, “There’s things that need doing.”

I sighed and looked down at my watch, frowning when I saw the time. “It’s hardly even midday Luke! You said I could have him till this afternoon,” I whined jokingly, tittering as I fought Tom to keep possession of his phone.

I lost, and he reclaimed the interfering mobile to talk to his publicist. “Give me an hour, and I’ll be in.”

I let out a loud grumble, loud enough to make sure Luke heard it on the other end of the phone line. “I’ll get you back for this Luke!” I assured him. I snuggled back up against Tom’s lean form as he said his goodbyes and hung up, deciding to relish what precious time I had left.

“Sorry love,” Tom murmured, pressing a kiss to my hair.

I looked up at him and smiled. “It’s okay, I know I can’t have you all to myself.”

Tom buried his face in my hair, making me blush a wild red as he inhaled deeply. “Tonight you will,” he promised. I linked my hand with his, intertwining our fingers so I could bring them up to my lips to kiss across the knuckles. “Good,” I sighed contentedly, before reluctantly disentangling myself from him, “Now go get ready, before Luke turns up at the front door!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cute and fluffy and I wish this happened to me every morning... :3


End file.
